


Из пены морской

by Walter_K



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Получение удовольствия от подчинения кажется ей больше человеческим качеством. Однако же по замыслу подчинение — главная функция репликантов.





	Из пены морской

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Seafoam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390823) by [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen). 

В академии был один парень. Человек, наполовину японец. Короткие обесцвеченные волосы, широкие плечи. Первокурсник, восемнадцать- девятнадцать. Ей было двадцать три, и она вела у него курсы спецподготовки. И каждый раз, когда он с колен смотрел на нее снизу вверх, у него на лице читалось выражение благоговения — и смиренной готовности посвятить всего себя чему-то большему. 

Может, это всего лишь игра воображения, но ей частенько думается, что подобное выражение она видит и на лице Кея. В его модель встроена способность испытывать удовольствие, в том числе противоречивое сочетание удовольствия от боли — но получение удовольствия от подчинения кажется ей больше человеческим качеством. Однако же по замыслу подчинение — главная функция репликантов.

Его мягкие светлые коротко стриженные волосы колются под пальцами. Он напоминает ей того парня из академии: выправка, широкие плечи, легкий наклон головы. На коленях Кей прекрасен. Все мужчины на коленях прекрасны.

Она ведет пальцем по щетине вдоль его челюсти, палец замирает на подбородке, заставляя Кея поднять взгляд. Его ничего не выражающее лицо выглядит тоскливым — но люди всегда видят лица там, где их нет.

— Ты хочешь этого? — спрашивает она. Странно задавать такой вопрос репликанту, но она желает знать его ответ. Может, даже сильнее, чем правду. 

Кей сглатывает — она чувствует это кончиками пальцев. 

— У меня стоит. Я чувствую по запаху, какая вы мокрая. — Слишком заезженная фраза — он, должно быть, где-то ее услышал, от эскорт-репликанта или эро-голограммы. Но лейтенант — человек и раба желаний, так что с ней это срабатывает. 

Она стаскивает белье и расставляет ноги. 

— Вылижи мне пизду. Тщательно. 

Кей сразу же подается вперед — то ли от неподдельного желания, то ли поддаваясь необходимости следовать приказу. Язык у него влажный и мягкий, совсем как человеческий. Ей это нравится; эскорт-репликанты поставляются в комплекте с множеством разнообразных приспособлений для любых причуд, но она предпочитает чувствовать на себе настоящую кожу и мышцы. 

Он прикрывает глаза — и его песочные ресницы мягко щекочут. Она спрашивает себя, зачем репликанту закрывать во время секса глаза? Он что, взволнован, или ему стыдно, или просто сосредоточен? Он повторяет подсмотренное у людей? Или если он откроет глаза, то станет видно, какой он искусственный и пустой внутри?

В его движениях нет ничего бездушного. Он вылизывает ее глубокими, тщательными движениями, как будто голоден до ее вкуса. Его секс-софт основан на репродуктивных функциях, и он никогда не сосал женскую грудь. У него не должно быть объективного основания тянуть в рот все подряд. 

Она проводит ногтями по коже его головы, и Кей вздрагивает. Она прикладывает пальцы к его шее и чувствует стремительное биение пульса. Он способен к переживанию и желаниям, совсем как она сама. 

— Хорошо, — говорит она, гладя его по голове. Он тяжело дышит. — Да, вот так. Хороший мальчик. 

Он снова вздрагивает. Открывает глаза цвета глубокой морской синевы, поднимает на нее взгляд — с выражением, похожим на желание. Вздрагивая всем телом, она резко кончает, переставая чувствовать под собой ноги. 

Он продолжает лизать до тех пор, пока она не оттаскивает его за волосы. Он тяжело дышит, и его лицо все в смазке. Он прижимается лбом к бедру, пряча лицо. Такая человеческая реакция. От этого у нее в желудке что-то сжимается. 

Она снова касается его волос. 

— Ты хорошо справился, — снова говорит она. И это правда. Он умнее и изобретательнее многих людей, с которыми она работает. 

— Просто следую приказам, мэм. — Подняв взгляд, он сдержанно улыбается. 

Когда-то она считала, что репликанты не понимают юмора.

Очень давно. До офицера Кея.


End file.
